hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shreyax
Hi, Shreyax, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kaloneous (Talk) 16:55, June 14, 2012 Welcome :) Hi Shreyax, I am glad the video was useful and I thought it would be better than me trying to explain it as wikia does a better job at that. Amyways, Kaloneous is to long a username so you can call me Kal. :) I just thought I'd bring the Community project page to you attention in case you want to add more or see what we are doing. *Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr *Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr/Images *Hitman Wiki:Jorrvaskr/News We also try to get a Daily Hitman news blog out each month for any new news releases or information and it is a great way to get to know the other users too. If you have any questions you can contact myself, Alex007X (our community moderator) or Nesty (our community leader and wiki bureaucrat). We have many other great contributors on here such as Thundergamer, Vulfas58, Sector 36, Jpx400, DoubleMatt1, CRRPGMykael, and many many more. Anyways, it is great to have you here and I hope you have a great time on the wiki. Happy editing :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 05:46, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sheryax, the picture box sometimes disappear when people add information. It is probably a wikia bug. I have added it again to your userpage. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 06:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) You just click the add a photo" button and upload the image or if it is an image that already exists and you can't locate it then just type the name in the search option (while editing/adding image and it should show up. You then select the image and click finish. For a more indepth explanation you can find almost anything on the topics of editing here. *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikia_Basics *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3APhotos *http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3AProfiles If there is a specific photo you want than let me know and I can upload it until you are more used to using the wikia editing features and don't worry, all new users (even me) have had problems getting used to wiki editing in the beginning but it gets easier after a few goes. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 07:07, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, Shreyax, one tip is that you name you images properly before uploading them as it makes it easier to organize correctly named images and to find them. When uploading new images you will see a "see more options" link just below the upload button. If you press that and then select the licience type such as Public doman or cc-sy-ba, because it is important that images are sourced and wikia expects all wikis to follow that rule. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 07:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sheryax, that information can be found on the weapons pages on the wiki. Here is the link to the dragunov rifle page and I don't think it is a hack and it can be found in certain locations but you can use hacks to get it on the PC. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 12:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sheryax, don't forget to sign your posts with 4 ~ or by using the signature button on the top left of the editor. To answer your question, I am not really sure. It has been a while since I played Hitman 2 but I think Alex007X may be able to answer it better than me since he played the games recently. You could also make a blog or fourm post about it and any other questions (added together) and other members of the community could answer it :) that way you will be able to get to know other active contributors and they would have all the hints and tips too. I am sorry I haven't been of more help on this. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi Shreyax, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 14:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hi Shreyax, sorry about the delay in responding. I missed you last message because something screwy happen to my talkpage and I had to revert it. Anyways, adding a video to and article is simple enough. Wikia explains it better than I doso here is a helpful link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_embed_tool What's the wiki by the way and I hope that helps :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:55, October 6, 2012 (UTC)